Mastermind behind the skirmish
by HonestLiar33
Summary: Britannia is now one of the worlds three superpowers. The Black Knights are fighting to take it down. The EU is having trouble deciding what to do and the Chinese Federation is aiding the terrorists. But, whats going on with the nation himself? Rated because of reasons! Spoilers for Code Geass FYI!
1. Britannia

**Ok this is my first story so ... it may fail epicly**

**FYI there is only one OC and its a country that should not come up again... I think.**

**Ok, I own nothing, nothing at all**

**Except for maybe the idea for who britannia is**

**ALSO, I will be using human and country names in this but i will NOT say britannias name till the end of this chapter **

**cuz I wants it to be a surprse!**

* * *

><p>2009 a.t.b.<p>

Britannia walked the halls of the Pendragon Palace, quietly humming to himself. His boss's plan to expand was going better than anyone ever thought it would. Right now they were working on conquering New Zealand or, what it will soon be called, Area 9. He couldn't wait for Aidan to join britannia, he was always a jerk and Britannia thought it would be sweet revenge to have him as just Area 9 instead of a country.

He started giggling to himself as he thought of the other eight countries he has under his control, but stopped himself by running a hand through his blond hair, the largest superpower does not giggle! He sighed, its be no fun lately now that everyone in the Euro Universe won't speak to him anymore. Whatever, everyone in the EU were jerks, anyways.

Britannia walked in to his room, which rivaled the empress's in comfort and size. He lied down on his bed. 'This is much better then before.' He thought with a small smile on his lips. At that moment there was a knock on the door, Britannia sat up and glared at the door before calling them in.

One of the imperial guards walked in, Britannia noticed a regretful look on this mans face, he looked to be in his early twenties, Britannia still had not gotten use to the odd colored hair and eyes of his people, this man had a sort of greenish, maybe teal, colored hair and orange eyes. His name was Jeremiah Gottwald.

"My lord, Sir Kirkland, I have orders from the 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, to tell you of the assassination of Empress Marianne vi Britannia." Jeremiah stated, although when he said, the now late, Empress's name, he looked like he could start crying at any second.

Britannia was shocked, to say the least, he always liked Marianne, she was always the nicest of all of Charles's wives, I mean, Gabriella la Britannia, Clovis', mother, was never really nice on her good days. Bad days? Well, she scared Britannia half to death.

"What's going to happen next?" Britannia asked, somewhat to himself. Jeremiah answered anyways, "No funeral preparations as of yet, also her children have been sent to Japan for political reasons." Jeremaiah finished with a blank look on his face.

Although this news didn't surprise him, he still didn't like the idea of sending Lelouch and Nunnally to Japan as political pawns, its not like Japan would join them willingly, to much pride. He wasn't to worried about the kids themselves, he never truly met them, and Japans a really nice country to live in.

Britannia tried his best to keep a strait face as he spoke, "Has the Emperor requested me?" Jeremiah looked confused for a moment, Britannia wasn't sure if Jeremiah knew why 'Sir Kirkland' so important or not, he actually had no clue as to who knew at all, other than the Emperor, his more inportant wives, and the first few princes and princesses.

"He did not say, I am sorry" Jeremiah bowed.

Britannia was a little annoyed at that, "Its fine," he sighed, "I'll just go see him myself." The look on Jeremiah's face told him that was probably a bad move, but what did he care, he was the freaking country for god sake!

Jeremiah didn't voice his opinion though, he just bowed and walked out of the room, off to do what ever Jeremiah did. Britannia, although still fairly annoyed, tried to look calm as he walked to where his boss was.

The Throne Room.

He stared at the huge door in front of him, tried to look confident, and pushed his way in, he didn't need to use the fancy, front door, he just liked to, it made his entrance somewhat dramatic.

He walked up the large hallway like room up to where the emperor was sitting. He did a small bow and looked up at Charles, "I have received your message. Why wasn't I informed about your political ideas?"

Charles looked at britannia, "It was not important, the children have been sent to Prime Minister Kururugi, he will not hurt them in fear of starting a war with us. Also he has already said he won't join us so we will be invading Japan soon." Charles looked Britannia over once. "Why does it matter to you?"

Britannia was caught of guard with that question. "Well, there still a part of MY royal family and MY people, I care about all britannians, its just natural for me." He really had no real answer, so that was the only true answer he could give.

Charles started chuckling at that, much to Britannia's annoyance. He turned around. "Fine, Whatever." He huffed as he stormed out.

When he reached the door he heard Charles call out to him. "Still haven't grown up, have you?" He chuckled some more.

Britannia turned in the door way, to stick his tongue out at Charles, and then slammed the door behind him

August 10th, 2010 a.t.b

Britannia was sitting in his Knightmare Frame, helping clean up. The war had ended when Prime Minister Kururugi committed suicide, and now Japan was Area 11. Britannia felt kind of bad for Kiku, he was really nice. He would have rather gone after the Chinese Federation, they weren't as nice as Kiku was.

Britannia got out of his Knightmare and headed towards the G-1 Base landcruiser, he got in with no problem, which was expected, and headed to the back where they had the newly added nation.

He passed by Prince Clovis, who gave him a quick bow and a knowing smile. 'That idiot.' Britannia thought. It wasn't bad enough that he looked like Francis, he had to ACT like him to. Only sometimes he seemed denser than Francis, I mean he was told the whole 'personified countries' secret five years ago, and its still a big deal to him. 'That idiot.'

Britannia entered the back room, it wasn't a bad room, it wasn't the best room, it was like a business room. No more. No less.

He saw a lone figure on the couch looking slightly depressed, beat up, and bloody Japan, and Britannia was positive that the blood on his guest did not only belong to him. He walked over to a chair and sat down. An awkward silence filled the room, it was always like this when he got a new 'Area'.

Kiku looked up at Britannia after a while. "What happens now?" He asked. Britannia was surprised that Kiku was being so forward with what was happening.

Britainnia shifted nervously under the intense glare he was getting from the Japanese man, no the Eleven now. "We will put our own government in and if your citizens behave you may get more power and more say." Britannia stated calmly, he thought this was going rather well.

"May I ask you one question?" Kiku asked, Britannia was not sure what to do, everyone else he conquered did not want to be in the same room with him for longer then they needed to be.

"Sure." Britannia stated.

Kiku looked at him with cold brown eyes.

"Why are you doing this to everyone, Peter?"

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**...**

**...**

**OMG I JUST TOTALY MADE SEALAND EPIC!**

**Im not sure why I picked Peter, It just came as an idea last night and wouldn't leave me alone untill I wrote this**

**I guess i could end it like this but...**

**I DONT REALLY WANNA TT-TT**

**But I dont know if its good or not.**

**Soo if anyone does read this**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Area 11

"Why are you doing this to everyone, Peter?" Kiku asked seriously, looking straight into Peters eyes.

Kiku was surprised to hear the news of a new country that practically came out of nowhere and had started taking over the world and forcing everyone to 'Become one', as Russia would say. When he found out it was Sealand, who became Britannia, he was speechless. After a few years and a few new 'Areas', as Britannia liked to call them, Kiku was surprised to see only three superpowers left.

The Chinese Federation, The Euro Universe, and Britannia. Those were the only ones left. The map layout was so different now, Britannia had North and South America, the majority of Africa, the European countries of France, Spain, and Portugal, and all of Russia. The EU had England, Germany, Ukraine, and the Nordic countries, and also some of Central Africa. The Chinese Federation had all the other European countries, the rest of Africa and all of Asia, except Japan. Sure there were a few independent countries, like Australia and himself. Well, not himself, not anymore.

Peter smiled at the question. It was not a question asked a lot, for no one cared why he did this, only that he did it. There was only one other time he was asked that, by 'Jerk' England, right after the fall of the three North American countries. The look on his face was priceless, he was angry, he was confused, and most importantly, he was scared, scared of Peter, of little Sealand. Only once he made his capital in North America, he wasn't Sealand anymore, he was Britannia.

"Why am I doing this?" Peter asked himself, thinking of a good answer. "Because, no one would acknowledge me as the country Sealand, so I figured maybe, just maybe, they would acknowledge Britannia." Peter smirked, he didn't do that much even though a lot of people thought he did, mostly those EU imbeciles.

Peter stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Kiku behind. He was growing bored of politics. He headed back outside, got back into his Knightmare, and continued to help with clean up. He would be heading home soon.

Peter smiled, he missed Pendragon.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Area 11<p>

To young boys were watching Britainnian military clean up crews do there job cleaning up the bodies and marking there names, making them a statistic and not a victim. One boy, Japanese, eleven, was sitting on some boxes, looking depressed, his green eyes hidden under his brown hair, two colors that are very uncommon in Japan, no, Area 11. The other boy wasn't looking happy, even though he was Britainnian, nor did he look at all sad like his friend.

The Britainnian was angry, no, he was beyond angry, his violet eyes had nothing but hatred, "Suzaku," He began. "I swear that one day, one day, I will," his friend looked over at the fuming child. "Destroy Britainnia!"

That is what, the now 'dead', Lelouch vi Britannia vowed to his best and only friend, Suzaku Kururugi.

* * *

><p>Peter smiled when he entered Pendragon Palace, not having been there for quite a few months. He left to help the war effort when the Knightmare Frames were deployed, and then had decided to help clean up in the end.<p>

Peter headed outside to the small garden on the roof, he had to admit, the garden was gorgeous and an excellent place to make a private call. He didn't have many friends anymore, what with the taking over the world and all, but there was one person he could still call a friend. This friend and his brothers came to him willingly when he conquered both North and South America, and then helped him get Area 16, and let me tell you, Area 16 was a hard country to conquer. But Peter had had it with him after he told him to 'become one' with him, thirteen times in one conversation.

After that war, which was pretty quick by the way, he gave his friend and his brothers a lot more power so they could, to some extent, control Area 16. He was also nice enough to let them keep their country names and not become 'Areas'.

Peter sat down in the grass and pulled out his phone and called his best friend Raivis Galante, or as he was better known as, Latvia.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on another continent, the countries in the EU were having a meeting.<p>

There was England, Germany, Prussia, Ukraine, Denmark, Finland, Iceland, Norway, Sweden, and the only three African countries in the EU, Zaire, Angola, and Zambia. They were there to discuss Britainnia's recent movements, and they were way passed angry. They had just heard word of Prime minster Kururugi's suicide surrender. A few weeks before the war, they were trying to talk Japan into joining the EU. They promised him protection against Britainnia, but he turned them down, he wouldn't even join the Chinese Federation, and now this happened.

Unlike the old days during the World Wars, their meetings were a lot more quiet and got a lot more done. This was mostly due to what happened after the first EU meeting, because they fought during the whole thing and got nothing done, Britainnia was able to easily conquer a huge chunk of North Africa. After that they had all agreed that they would not leave until they had agreed on at least three ideas.

But today the meeting wasn't just quiet, it was completely silent. Everyone was in mourning for their friend Japan.

"I can't believe that happened to poor Mr. Japan." The silence surprisingly was broken by Ukraine. She became part of the EU after Britainnia conquered her brother, Russia, five years ago. Her little sister, Belarus, went willingly after her brother lost so that they could live together. Ukraine had decided that if she joined the EU she would be able to save her family from Britainnia.

Germany was pleased that Ukraine said something, as he sure couldn't have. Before the EU had formed, the Chinese Federation was already started, although it only consisted of the Asian countries. When the EU was formed, the Chinese Federation had gained support from the Middle East and a lot of the European countries. This included Turkey, Greece, Austria, and even Italy. Germany hadn't seen Italy for at least seven years, and, truthfully, he missed that pasta loving weirdo. Japan was the only friend he had left and now he was gone as well.

"Well what are we going to do about this?" England demanded, he wanted to take revenge for America and Canada, they were his little brothers, even though he sometimes did forget about about Canada. They had been the first to become Britainnian territory along with there cousin Mexico, and England was going to help them out even if it killed him.

"The awesome me will destroy that totally unawesome country known as Britainnia with my awesome awesomeness!" Prussia declared. Germany face-palmed at his brothers words. Prussia had a problem with Britainnia, and that problem was that Britainnia had taken his two best friends, France and Spain, from him ten years ago. Because their countries are so physically close to the EU they were forced to leave and live in the Britainnian home land, only allowed to visit their countries a few times a year. Meaning Prussia never got to see his (almost as awesome as him) friends anymore!

After awhile everyone started talking, it was slowly becoming a normal meeting again, everyone had something to say, everyone except for two countries sitting way in the back, one looked like he was on the verge of tears, the other looked depressed, but was staying strong. Finland and Sweden always felt a little more then betrayed whenever Peter was discussed.

* * *

><p><strong>I see that a lot of people were suprised by who I picked to be Britannia!<br>That makes me really happy**

**I am going to follow the Code Geass story line, and try to fit in as many Hetalia characters as I can!  
>Just so you guys know I will be bashing Clovis in most chapters, not because I don't like him, I just needed to bash someone.<strong>

**Also, depending on how many reviews I get, I will add side stories, like how Sealand took over North America, or Japan joining the  
>Black Knights, or maybe something to with Germany and his awesome brother Prussia!<strong>


	3. Resistance

Six years had past since Area 11 had been formed and had quickly become one of the most problematic 'Areas' Britannia had. There where many resistance groups and small time terrorists, nothing that could pose a real problem, but it did get annoying fast. The Chinese Federation had been helping some of the terrorists by sending them supplies and weapons.

Ohgi Kaname, the current leader of one of the more active resistance groups, had just gotten his hands on an old Glasgow and was hoping that they would be able to have it running with in a few weeks, needless to say, that wasn't going to happen. He had been out trying to get his hands on some more weapons, or another Knightmare, if they where lucky. He had left Tamaki, Yoshida, and Inoue to work on the Knightmare, with the occasional help from Kallen Kouzuki, the younger sister of Naoto who had been killed a few months back. She started helping them a few years ago, much to Naoto's displeasure.

Today, however, Ohgi was able to talk her into going to school instead of helping them. Not that it mattered, all he was doing today was waiting for two people who had some connection in the Chinese Federation, they were able to give them info on Britannia, detailed blue-prints of weapons Britannia was working on, and supplies.

Ohgi had met the two before, they were foreigners, brothers, and they worked for the Chinese Federation. They were a little weird, well one was at least, the other had some anger issues. It also seemed that only one really wanted to help the Japanese people, the other had just come along for some reason or another.

Their names were Feliciano and Romano Vargas, and they were late, Ohgi noted with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"The rare mineral, Sakutadite, became increasingly valuable as more and more modern milit<p>

ary technology relied upon it," The teacher stated. "the superconductive properties of it resulted in technological miniaturization which allowed for the development of such machines as Knightmare Frames."

As the teacher droned on about stuff noone really cared about, the class sat and listened, save a few in the back who were day dreaming and/or sleeping. There was one girl who wasn't paying any attention to the teacher as she glared at an empty seat across the room.

Shirley Fenette was annoyed that her friend and (secret) crush, Lelouch Lamperouge had ditched class with Rivals for the third time this week... and it was only Tuesday!

She huffed and tryed to get back to work, she would complain about this later.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the Tokyo Settlement, the previously mentioned teens were currently heading to another chess match. The shorter teen, Rivals, was the one who set up the matches for his friend, Lelouch. This was the main way they got money, betting money on chess games against nobles in the area. Rivals only got ten percent of the winnings, which was still more than he made as a bartender.<p>

They had just parked the motorcycle, when Rivals bumped into someone.  
>"Watch where you're going, you idiot." The one Rivals bumped into yelled.<br>"Sorry, man. I wasn't pa-" Rivals was cut off by someone else.  
>"Its O.K. fratello, I'm sure he didn't mean to bump into you." The secound said to calm the first. Rivals was not sure what to say after that, he was also pretty sure Lelouch had walked off, so he was not going to get any help out of this odd situaton.<p>

"Sorry if my fratello scared you," the secound one, and nicer one, started. "He has a bit of a temper. My name is Feliciano, and this is my brother, Romano." 'Feliciano' said happily.  
>"We don't have time for this," 'Romano' complained. "Its your fault we're late anyways." Romano grabbed his brother and started off again, with Feliciano saying his good-byes as he was drug off by his brother.<br>Rivals turned, walking to the building where the match was being held, tryng not to think of the weird event that just occured.

* * *

><p>Back in the Britannian capatol, Pendragon, Peter was getting ready to head back to Area 11. He got bored with politics and had decided to go to Area 11 for a change of scenery. He was also going to go to a school there, to keep up appearances, seeing as he looked like he was only foreteen. He thought he was going to grow up a little when he got more land, he did, but only by two years, not that it mattered. He still got anything he wanted.<p>

He was leaving Pendragon that morning, and would arive in Area 11 sometime in the evening, but he wouldn't be starting school untill next week. He wasn't to happy with the whole 'going to school', but he would have to bare with it. It could even be fun, who knows.

With all his stuff packed and ready, Peter headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Anger Face* It takes me months to write a chapter and this is all I can do!<br>... Well months if you don't count the time I spent playing my new game... which was a lot of time. o.O  
>I love that game.<strong>

**Well im half way done with my next chapter and it should be up soon.**  
><strong>Soooo... Yeah. Bye!<strong>


	4. The Plan

"But, Fratello, we promised Yao~!" Feliciano said to his annoyed brother.

Feliciano and Romano had finally met up with Ohgi, and were now discussing what needed to be done in return for the Chinese Federation's help.

Romano glared at his brother. "You think I don't know that!" He yelled back. Romano turned back towards Ohgi, "That is the condition." Romano told him.

Ohgi had been trying to get some better weapons when they dropped this idea on him. Apparently the Britannians have been working on a project called 'Code R' and Romano's boss, Yao Wang, wanted them to steal it from the Britannian military base in the Tokyo Settlement.

"But that's practically a suicide mission." Ohgi complained.

"If you don't agree, Yao will be really, really mad." Feliciano cried, he was afraid of Yao when he was angry.

"What is 'Code R' anyways?" Ohgi asked.

"It is a scary weapon that could, maybe, kill us all!" Feliciano answered.

Romano glared at his brother again, "Don't answer if you don't know, idiota!" He faced Ohgi. "I have been told that it is a type of poison gas, that's all I know about it."

Ohgi thought for a moment, it would be very bad for the Britannian military to have a weapon like that. He was positive that the poison gas could take out all of the Shinjuku ghetto, which would not be a good thing for anybody.

"Why does your boss want us to do this anyways?" Ohgi asked.  
>"Because," Romano stated. "you guys fight for the Japanese people, right?"<p>

Ohgi nodded.  
>"Then," Romano started again, "you guys would have the most reason to go get it. Its in Japan, so it will probably be used on the Japanese people."<p>

He could not argue against that.

"Also, the Britannians are going to move it to another facility next week." Romano stated. "You should get it then."

"What would we get in return?" Ohgi asked, not wanting to just be used.  
>"Yao says that he doesn't care about the gas as long as its not in enemy hands." Feliciano answered<p>

"Yeah," Romano added. "also we will get you anything you may need to get it."  
>"Can you get us every Glasgow part we need?" Ohgi asked, if they were going to do this then they are going to need the Glasgow working.<br>"What do you take us for!" Romano snapped. "That's easy."

XxX-Line-Brakes-Are-Hard-To-Write-and-Fanfiction-Shows-it-Evilness-By-Deleating-Them-XxX

Peter's flight was uneventful, he slept through most of it. His flight had landed in the Tokyo Settlement at 6 in the evening and he had made it to his new place a half-hour later. He was glad he had thought about coming here before and gotten a 'vacation' house in the Tokyo Settlement, he might have had to stay at the Government building and that would have been horrid.

He would have to go over to the Government building in the morning and talk to the Viceroy. Peter stopped, the _Viceroy_ was Clovis, wasn't it? Crud.

When Peter decided to go to Area 11, he had been invited to a party at the Government building that was being held next week . He was going to go, but if Clovis is going to be the one hosting it, then Peter doesn't want to go anywhere near it.

Well, it didn't matter. What did matter was that Peter had stuff to do tomorrow, but for now he was going to go play video games.

XxX-Im-Having-A-Really-Hard-Time-Making-Long-Chapters-But-I-Will-Keep-Trying-XxX

"Ohgi told us to get this done by the end of the week." Yoshida said, trying to 'remind' Tamaki to get back to working on the Glasgow.

Ohgi had come in hours earlier with a box of parts needed for there Knightmare, told them what they needed to do,and then left to get more.

The Glasgow worked so far, but they had to get it battle ready within two weeks. They all agreed that they didn't want the Britannians to have a weapon like that for any length of time, so to get it from them before they used it, they had to get there Knightmare ready, or they all would die gas or no gas.

"You guys are no fun." Tamaki started. "We'll get this done, no problem."

"Yes, problem. This thing has almost no weapons other then the ones we put on and we don't even know if those work." Inoue stated as he worked on the Knightmare's computer system. "and we have to use this in two weeks against Britannian solders."

They knew the Knightmare worked, but no one could test it. They all knew how to pilot one because of an old simulator they where able to get from the Chinese Federation, but they had no where to test it that wouldn't call attention to themselves. So they had no idea if the weapons they had just installed worked or not.

"Well, whatever." Tamaki commented, walking back over to the Knightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* another short chapter. *Sad Face*<br>I have ideas, but I couldn't figure out how to put it in this chapter.  
>so I put this chapter up early!<br>And no to start chapter five! *Glares at keybord***


	5. Poison Gas

Peter hated his life. No he wasn't exaggerating; he actually hated his life at the current moment in time. Why would the most powerful empire in the world hate his life? Well, that's because of a really annoying prince that had decided to take it upon himself to become said empires escort.

The day after Peter arrived in Area 11, Prince Clovis, A.K.A Francis look-alike, had appeared and wouldn't leave him alone. Sadly, the week pasted by slowly for Peter. Clovis was with him practically 24/7. The only time he got away from Clovis was when he went up to Ashford Academy, to sign up for classes, and at night, when he just hid in his room playing video games.

Although, that was not the reason Peter hated his life at the moment. No the reason was because he was dragged to the party he was fully intent on avoiding at all cost. That morning, Peter had tried to sneak out of his home early that morning, but, almost like he was expecting that, Clovis was there to pick him up. Peter thought about running, but, again, Clovis was two steps ahead. Grabbing on to Peter's shoulder, Clovis guided him to the back of his Limo, telling him how great the party would be.

So, that was where the most powerful nation in world was, and why said nation hated his life at the moment. Peter leaned against a wall, watching Clovis give a speech about the Eleven terrorists, while all the other Nobles also at the party laughed and joked about there princes acting abilities.

That was the day Peter decided he hated Nobles.

XxX-Chapter-Update-I-Bet-You-Guys-Are-Surprised-Yep-Im-Awesome-Like-Prussia-XxX

Nagata was freaking out. The Britannian military had been tailing Kallen and him for two hours already, and it was getting worse by the second. He thought they had lost them for a minute, that is until ended up crashing once, they had barely gotten back out on the road when he looked back to see that the amount of military force following them had doubled.

He was sure they where dead when he noticed more fighter planes had arrived. That was also the same time Kallen decided it was time to bring out the finished Glasgow.

The Glasgow had been finished only two days ago. Although, they still didn't know if most of the weapons worked on it yet, the Glasgow ran smooth. With out it they would not have been able to hijack the truck as easily as they did.

Nagata felt the truck pick up speed when the Glasgow's weight was removed. He was only able to see Kallen get into a fight with a Sutherland, before he was attacked by different Sutherland.

XxX-Chapter-Breaks-Like-This-Are-Hard-And-Annoying-To-Type-XxX

Things where finally getting interesting. The military was mobilizing, the media was everywhere, and best of all, Clovis was freaking out.

The party was brought to a complete halt when the high ranking General, Bartley Asprius, ran in, demanding to speak to Prince Clovis.

That's when Peter heard it. Clovis tried to keep quiet, but he was panicking. "Send the Royal Guard! That _thing_ can not be discovered, we must get it back now!" Clovis demanded. Bartley nodded and ran out the door. Clovis followed behind, heading to his personal transport.

Peter stifled a laugh as he ran after the prince; maybe going to this party was a good thing.

XxX-Unorignal-Page-Brake-Unorignal-Page-Brake-Unorignal-Page-Brake-XxX

Lelouch was stuck. After he and Rivals had accidently caused a truck behind them to crash, he went to make sure that the driver was okay. He did not expect that the truck would suddenly move, knocking inside. Nor did he expect that the driver and passenger of the truck were actually terrorists.

The terrorists Knightmare was sent out to fight right before the truck was attacked and forced into a subway tunnel. With nothing else to do, Lelouch, just sat and waited. The truck traveled quickly under ground, until it hit something, stopping it completely.

After a minute of trying to get the truck to move again, which failed, the driver opened the side door, revealing the tank that Lelouch was currently sitting on, in hopes that an ally would find it.

The hopes were in vain, as a Britannian soldier was the first to find it. The soldier notified his superiors, and then quickly scanned the area. Locking on to, who he believed to be, a terrorist, the soldier jumped in to action.

Before he even noticed someone else in the room, Lelouch was on the ground with the soldier on top of him. "That's enough with the mindless murder." The soldier told him.

"Wait, I'm not-" Lelouch tried to reason with him, before he was cut of by the soldier. "I can't believe you people would use poison gas!" He snapped anger in his words.

Lelouch could only stare, "What?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The soldier commanded.

"Get off me!" Lelouch yelled, knocking the soldier off him, "If there's any poison gas here, it was Britannia that made it, right?" Lelouch asked, getting up off the ground.

The soldier stared in shock. "You don't want anymore deaths?" Lelouch continued, angrily. "Then obliterate Britannia!"

"Lelouch?" The soldier asked, reaching up to take his helmet off. "It's me, Suzaku."

"You… became a Britannian soldier?" Lelouch asked, surprised.

"And you," Suzaku started. "Don't tell me you're …"

"What are you saying!" Lelouch demanded.

After that, the tank holding the poison gas started to open, in a flash of light. Suzaku quickly tackled Lelouch, putting the gas mask over his friends face. The moment they hit the ground they both turned toward the tank to see it open and release… a woman.

"That's not poison gas." Suzaku commented, stunned.

XxX-There-Are-Too-Many-Page-Breaks-In-This-Freaking-Chapter-XxX

Elsewhere in the tunnel, Kallen sat in the Glasgow talking with Ohgi.

"Sorry," she told him. "In all the confusion I left my radio in my coat."

Ohgi quickly replied. "It's okay. The Glasgow's systems are useable. Anyway, where we right?" Kallen knew that question had been bugging Ohgi ever sense he heard of it.

His informant said, _'We had been told it was poison gas.'_That didn't mean it was poison gas.

"Yeah. I think its poison gas, like our intelligence said." Kallen confirmed, she could practically hear his relief

"And Nagata?" Ohgi asked.

Kallen sighed, "I dunno. I think he made it underground." 

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I think this chapter is longer. :D<strong>

**I love everyone who reviewed and reminded me that I had a chapter to write!**

**I also have to say that my stories will never die, they just wont get updated for months.**

**I really have no excuse not to update.**

**Just video games.**

**I also have a Tales of Symphonia fanfic out that hasn't been updated for awhile...**

**My excuse is that I got an Xbox 360 for Christmas and have been playing way to much Assassins Creed.**

**Well anyways, I would love to know what you guys think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions.**

**Especially for America, Canada, and Mexico, whom I want to have a bigger role in this. If I don't get a good suggestion, they may not appear. Ever.**

**Also, Russia, I would not mind putting him in. **

**Yeah, I need help with them. **

**Please Reveiw. :3**


	6. Geass

Lelouch was running through the tunnels with the person, who was supposed to be poison gas, running behind him.

The Britannian royal guard had found him and Suzaku just minutes after the 'gas tank' opened, finding them with the project known as 'Code R.'

The royal guard demanded Suzaku kill the terrorist, Lelouch, which he refused to do, claiming he was a civilian. Suzaku was shot for insubordination.

Right before the royal guard could do anymore, Nagata, who was slowly dying in the cockpit of the truck, played his last trick, which was setting the truck on fire. The resulting explosion ended up cutting the royal guard off from their target.

XxX-Line-Brake-Of-Epic-Awesome-Doom-Death-And-All-Those-Other-Things-XxX

"They got away?" Bartley demanded. "You call yourselves the royal guard?"

"_Forgive me, my lord."_ The leader of the royal guard replied from his Knightmare. "_The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the bedrock-."_

"Do you understand why I only told you people about this?" Bartley snapped, cutting off the excuse.

_"W-we'll continue the investigation!"_ He replied, flustered.

Clovis sighed. "The plan has moved to the next phase. If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited."

Peter stood in the corner of the room, unnoticed by everyone else. He had been listening for awhile, and he did not like where this was going. What was Clovis hiding?

"Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal." Clovis continued. "As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I order you!" He demanded, completely serious. "Destroy Shinjuku ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

XxX-Ideas-Come-Ideas-Go-And-Yet-I'm-Still-Up-All-Friggin-Night-XxX

"What the hell are you?" Lelouch demanded. They had stopped in the middle of the tunnel. "This chaos is all your fault, isn't it? But, besides that, Britannia has…" He was freaking out, to say the least. "They even killed Suzaku!"

He quickly picked up the girl and started running again, finding stairs that lead back up to the surface. Only to find that it lead directly to where the royal guard was waiting for them.

The royal guard grabbed the girl. "An appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end, isn't it?" The commander of the royal guard asked tauntingly.

Lelouch could only glare at them. "You people…!" He growled.

"Still," the commander continued. "You did well for a student. As expected of a Britannian! However, your future ends here."

As soon as he said that, the guards behind him aimed their guns.

Right before the first shot was fired, the girl quickly jumped in the way, yelling, "Don't kill him!" After that she ended on the floor with a bullet in her head.

The commander sneered. "Our orders where to bring her back alive, if possible, but…" He laughed. "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now. We'll tell our superiors that we found the terrorist hideout and wiped them out. However, the hostage had already been tortured to death. What do you think, school boy?"

Lelouch stared at the still form of the girl. _'First Suzaku, now this girl.'_ He thought. _ 'Is this the end for me? So easily… Nunnally…!' _

"_You don't want it to end here, do you?" _Lelouch's arm was suddenly grabbed by the recently killed girl, her voice in his mind.

"_You appear to have a reason for living." _She told him. _"If you had power, could you live? I propose a deal.'_ The world faded around him leaving him with pictures of what this 'deal' could be. _"In exchange for power, you must make my one wish come true."_

"_Accept this contract, and while you will live in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other human. A different providence, a different time, a different life."_

"The power of the king will isolate you."

"_If you are prepared for it…" _The current emperor of Britannia appeared, Charles zi Britannia. "The Ragnarok Connection? The myth is beginning again?" He asked.

"Very well!" Lelouch agreed. "I accept your contract!"

The next thing he saw was the royal guard standing in front of him and the girl, lying dead on the floor.

"Tell me," Lelouch said asked them. "How should a Britannian who hates Britannia live?"

"Are you some kind of radical?" The leader of the royal guard asked.

"What's wrong?" Lelouch taunted. "Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realized? The only people who should kill are those prepared to die themselves!" He told them revealing his left eye, the symbol of Geass showing it self.

The royal guard could tell there was something wrong.

"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you! All of you… Die!"

After giving the Geass order, everyone in the royal guard put a gun to their head. The leader laughed, yelling out. "Yes, my lord." Before giving the order. They each shot themselves in the head.

Lelouch stared in shock at the dead soldiers.

_A lie._

Everything was a lie.

_My name._

_My personal history._

_All a lie._

_Nothing but lies._

_And yet, now I have it?_

_Power?_

"Well, Then!

XxX-I-Have-No-Idea-Why-I-Wrote-His-Monolog-Like-That-XxX

On the other side of Shinjuku, Ohgi's team was having trouble fighting off the military. Kallen was able to evade most attacks aimed at her, but her power supply was quickly running low.

"_The west entrance! Use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance"_ An unfamiliar voice that suddenly came over her radio commanded.

"Who's this?" She demanded. "How do you know this code?"

"_It doesn't matter who I am." _He told her. _"If you want to win, you're going to have to trust me!"_

"To win?" She questioned.

Having no other option, she did as told and jumped on to the tracks.

"Okay! What am I suppose to do now?" She asked.

Following behind her were thee high ranking solders. In front was an incoming train.

"_Since you trusted me, you get to win." _He told her_ "Jump onto the train!"_

She did as told, leaving the solders behind. When one went to follow, it was quickly attacked by a hidden Sutherland.

The confused solders where easily defeated and forced to flee.

"You saved me!" She thanked him. "But, how did you get a Sutherland?" She asked looking over to where the mystery person was, noticing he was gone. "What? Where did he…?

Ohgi and the others ran up to the Glasgow. "Hey! Kallen!" Ohgi called out. "What was with the radio message before?" He asked.

"What? He contacted you, too?" Kallen asked from inside the Glasgow.

"Yeah! Yoshida's group should be here soon!" He told her.

When he finished talking, his radio started to pick up a signal.

"_Are you the leader?"_ The person asked.

Surprised Ohgi answered, "Uh.. Yeah."

"_The cargo of the train that's stopped there is my gift to you." _He told them. Talking about the train behind them.

_"They're tools for your victory. If you wish to use them and win, then follow my orders."_

The group opened up the train, revealing many new Sutherland Knightmare Frames, enough for the entire group.

"All this…? But how…?" Kallen asked herself.

"_Woman in the Glasgow! Stay where you are. That unit's going to be used to run decoy._

"Understood" Kallen told him.

"_Refill your energy. I will contact you in ten minutes with more instructions."_

* * *

><p><strong>A NEW CHAPTER!<strong>

**What! IT HASN'T BEEN SIX MONTHS YET!**

**AND WHY DIDN'T ANYONE ELSE APPEAR OTHER THAN PETER?**

**WHERE'S JAPAN? AMERICA? RUSSIA?**

**Well, I'll answer those questions now.**

**1 Yes, a new chapter! I seem to only be able to write when I'm in pain, sick, or haven't slept well.**

**I haven't been sleeping much...**

**2 France and Spain where going to be in this chapter, I decided to keep there chapter till after Clovis dies. You know... as a cracky filler chapter.**

**3 I have decide that Japan will have a huge role in this story and will appear within the next two chapters. The Italys will also have a large part in this.**

**As for America, Russia, and all the others I want to add... IM HAVING TROUBLE! I can't write characters that I like! (This was proven with Prussia!) Russia, America, and Prussia are my top 3 fav. characters and I want to put them in this soo badly but I cant think how! Also, I want Canada and Mexico! But Mexico would be an OC! I DONT LIKE OC'S! I'll just have to get over that... Should Mexico be a girl or guy? **

**So many questions...**

**Also I would like to say that... I HATE THE WAY I WROTE HIM GETTING GEASS! I HATE IT! I SWEAR TO REWRITE IT WHEN IM BETTER!**

**Please review! :D**


	7. Japan

The attack on Shinjuku ghetto was getting more intense by the minute. The terrorists were easily destroying the Britannian forces. It was almost unfair. The Britannians were getting desperate and starting brake formation.

"Idiots." Romano mumbled to himself after seeing the newest choice of action.

The two brothers were watching the action from one of the more stable buildings in the ghetto. The building the two choose was close enough for a good view of what was happing, but was far enough away that they weren't noticed.

"These terrorists are good." Romano commented. "I would have never guessed."

Feliciano looked up from where he was sitting, "Yao chose them himself, Fratello, there was never anything to worry about." He told his brother happily.

Romano was going to start yelling at his brother when a jolt suddenly went through the building, knocking him to his knees.

Trying his best to not fall off the building, Romano looked of the edge to see what was going on.

A large, white Knightmare frame had hit the building, chasing out one of the terrorist Sutherlands.

"What the hell…" Romano muttered quietly to himself. The new Knightmare was doing some major damage to the terrorists forces. "What kind of Knightmare is that?"

Romano quickly got up and started to leave.

"Fratello, where are we going?" Feliciano asked.

Without turning to his brother, "We have to get to a safe place and contact Yao. He's going to want to know about this."

XxX-Is-The-Longest-I've-Gone-With-Out-Updating-I-Don't-Even-Know-Anymore-XxX

A lone Japanese man was wandering the underground subway system. He was slowly walking through the tunnels, his hand never leaving the hilt of his Katana. That Katana was one of the only things he was able to keep from before Britannia took over Japan.

During the war, when he was out fighting, his house was burnt down. After the war he had the choice to work with the new government and get a new home or leave and live in one of the ghettos.

Stopping at the foot of a short staircase leading out of the subway tunnel to, what he could remember, an empty warehouse, he looked up, listening carefully for any soldiers. After a minute, he started up the stairs. At the top he checked his surroundings. There were only corpses, both Japanese and Britannian.

He walked over to where most of the corpses lay. Most of the corpses here were soldiers, royal guard. Not yet noticed missing, he guessed .

Next to the soldiers was a young woman with green hair, wearing a prisoner's outfit.

He knelt next to the woman, reaching down to shake her shoulder. "Oi, I know you're awake." He told her.

After a couple seconds, she opened her eyes and sat up. "You were looking for me?" she asked.

"I owed it to you." He replied. "It was my fault you got caught."

C.C stared at him blankly. "How did you know I'd be here?" She asked, slowly standing up.

"The Britannian government wouldn't get so worked up over poison gas." He explained. "I just had to follow the terrorists."

"You're too smart for your own good. The Britannians were stupid to let you walk free." She commented, walking toward the exit. "Do you have a place I could stay for a day or two?"

"From what I know the building I lived in was destroyed in this battle." He replied, not that it mattered to him, he hated that run-down apartment.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She told him. "Then if you don't have a place to go, could you give me some help?"

"What kind of help?" He asked, walking over to her.

She turned towards him. "Nothing you couldn't do, Kiku."

XxX-Please-Don't-Hate-Me-For-Not-Updating-For-Four-Months-XxX

Kallen was running, looking for a place to hide. The white Knightmare had trashed the Glasgow, forcing her to ditch it when the other wasn't looking. After a while she was able to find Ohgi and the others, who had made a safe house out of an old warehouse.

Many people were also hiding there, most were yelling at them for angering the Britannians.

"Ohgi, what about that guy we heard?" Kallen asked.

"I don't know." Ohgi answered. "He doesn't answer when I call. Maybe he's dead." He told her honestly.

After a minute of calm, the main entrance to the warehouse was blown in, followed by Britannian soldiers.

"So, this is where you Elevens scurried off to." The commander commented. "Prepare to fire." He told his men, who all readied their guns.

Right before he gave the command for them to fire, Prince Clovis made an announcement to all the soldiers.  
><em>"Attention, all forces! Cease fire at once! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, third prince and royal viceroy of Area 11, here by command you. All forces, cease fire at once! You shall also cease all destruction of buildings here! All casualties, either Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated without prejudice! In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are so ordered! Cease fire at once! I shall allow no further fighting!"<em>

XxX-That-Paragraph-Was-Extremely-Hard-To-Type-It-Was-Annoying-As-well-XxX

"Satisfied?" Clovis asked, the lights turned off and he could barely see the soldier point a gun at him.  
>"Yes. Well done." The other told him.<p>

"What now?" Clovis asked, bored. "Around of songs? Or perhaps a nice game of chess."

The soldier started walking towards him. "That has a familiar ring." He commented, taking off the helmet. "Don't you remember? You used to play chess with me. Of course, I always won." He dropped the helmet.

"What?"

"Remember? At the Aries Villa?" He replied.

"You… Who are you?" Clovis demanded, angrily.

"It's been a long time, Big brother." He said, walking into Clovis' view. "The eldest son of the late Empress Marianne and 17th in line to the imperial throne." He knelt down. "Lelouch vi Britannia at your sercice."

"Lelouch, I thought-" Clovis started.  
>"That I was dead?" Lelouch cut him off, "You were wrong. I have returned, your Highness. To change everything."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously could not think of a name for this chapter! D:<br>**

**That only took four months. But, that doesn't matter anymore because, guess what, new chapter. :D**

**Now I'm extremely excited about the next chapter because:  
>1. France and Spain will be in it.<br>2. I've decided to add China.  
>And 3. Remember how I called it a pointless filler chapter? Well, guess what. I LIED! It's now going to be a pointful plot filled chapter! That's right, I thought of a plot for it!<br>**

**Also, I've started drinking sweet ice tea instead of soda. Sweet ice tea has TRIPLE the amount of sugar. Turns out that sugar highs really help me write. :D  
><strong>

**I'm gonna try to update faster AND have longer chapters.  
><strong>

**Now as for comments. I love everyone who commented, and I'm gonna do something I've never down before. Reply to the comments here.  
><span>Ragar Moonfir,<span> if you didn't comment, Japan wouldn't be in this chapter. Your comment gave me an awesome idea for him! :D  
><span>Chelseaj500<span>, I'm way to lazy to PM you, mostly because I get my email on my I-pod and then soon forget about it. But, I would love to hear your ideas!  
>Random Anon person, I was coping from the anime last chapter going, 'I hope no one notices andor calls me out on this.' I would have probably done it again this chapter if you didn't. I only did it because I'm not good at writing fighting scenes, I just avoided it this chapter. :3 **

**Everyone else, I loved your comments! They made me remember I had a story I needed to write.  
><strong>


	8. His name is Zero

Yao Wang was furious! He had just received news of the Japanese terrorist's progress from Romano. At first the news was good, 'Great fighters', 'Will do almost anything for help', and then the bad, 'New Britannian Knightmare.', 'Lost the poison gas.'  
>The new Knightmare frame worried him. The last thing the Britannians needed was better weapons. He already had his hands full with their Sutherlands.<br>Then there was the gas. How do you completely lose the only thing you went into steal? This was bad. This meant that there was a chance that the Britannians still had the gas, or, even worse, it was just sitting somewhere anyone could get to it, from Britannian soldiers and other terrorist groups, to random civilians.  
>The more Yao thought about it, the angrier he got. It was really starting to stress him out.<br>There was nothing he could do about it though. He was trapped in his house with piles of paperwork and kept receiving calls from the EU. The few calls from Romano weren't helping ether.  
>It was starting to be a waste, sending out what he could to help the Japanese terrorists, especially if they can't finish a simple theft.<br>They were useless, but the best group he could get. The JLF and the Six Houses of Kyōto rejected foreign help, as would the rest. Ohgi's group his only choice.

XxX-New-Chapter-…-It-Makes-Me-Sad-That-I-Can't-Update-Faster-Or-Regularly -XxX

Shinjuku Ghetto was on total lockdown. Soldiers patrolled the streets and scientists in hazmat suits looked for any sign of the poison gas. Poison gas that the Britannian government stated was set off by the terrorists during the attack the day before.  
>The Italy brothers were hiding out in their temporary apartment. Feliciano was watching the news broadcast, and Romano was watching the soldiers from the window.<br>Feliciano sighed, "Yao was pretty mad." He commented.  
>"Of course he was," Romano replied. "The poison gas is missing and the Britannian military has even more superior weaponry then the rest of the world."<br>Romano sighed and walked away from the window to the table. On the table was a map of the underground subway system. "We have to find it before anyone else does." He told his brother, studying the map.  
>Feliciano looked up from the TV. "Wasn't the gas used already?"<br>"That's a lie, Idiota!" Romano snapped at him. "The gas is out there somewhere and we have to find it or Yao will have both our heads!" He explained as he traced the route he was sure Ohgi's group used with his finger.  
>Feliciano watch his brother. "Then what do we do when we find it?" He asked. "Give it to the terrorists?"<br>Romano shook his head. "No, they obviously can't be trusted with it. Yao will probably want it delivered to him."  
>"So…?" Feliciano questioned.<br>Not taking his eyes off the map, "We can't do anything today." He replied. "There are too many soldiers out there now."  
>Romano's eyes shifted back towards the window. "Tomorrow should be fine."<p>

XxX-I-Have-Fun-Writing-The-Italy-Brothers-They-Are-Freaking-Awesome-XxX

Everyone in the Viceroy's Palace was in a frenzy.  
>No one outside the building knew that the Third Price of Britannia, Clovis, had been assassinated during the attack on Shinjuku. The higher ups in the military had decided not to release the news until they found a suspect.<br>When he heard the news, Peter was shocked. He might not have liked the guy, but that doesn't mean he wanted him dead. Other than that, he could not figure out how an assassin could have gotten into his private transport. It was always filled with either partying Nobles or highly skilled Generals.  
>How did only Clovis die? That question bothered Peter to no end.<br>They had decided to send his body back to the home land for the funeral. From what he knew, it would only take a day or two. The funeral was to be within the week.  
>Peter got up from the desk he was sitting at for the past hour. His application for Ashford academy left only half completed, lying there forgotten.<br>He knew he had to decide if he wanted to fly back to the home land for the funeral or not. In truth he didn't, but it was not so subtlety implied that he should make an appearance.  
>If he returned to Pendragon, he probably wouldn't be able to come back to Area 11 for a long while. He needed a reason to stay.<br>Peter looked toward the application, a small smile growing on his face.  
>Ashford.<br>If he finished and got the application in to the schools office, he would have the perfect excuse not to go back to Pendragon.

XxX-Nurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg-XxX

A couple days had passed sense the assassination and the streets of Pendragon were almost empty. Most people had gotten the day off to watch the memorial broadcast for Prince Cloves, those that did walk the streets today were those who couldn't afford to miss work and those who just didn't care.  
>Two people in the 'Just don't care' group that walked the street were joking, laughing, and reminiscing about the past.<br>"… And then Gilbert broke his sword, non? Just adding insult to injury." The blond of the group laughed.  
>"Si, those were good times" The second, a brunet with darker skin, agreed. The two had been heading out of the capital city, bored of the balls and the politics they had no say in.<br>A few weeks ago they had decided to see how far they could get away from Pendragon before they were missed, it seemed that no one, other than Britannia himself really cared. Because of Britannia's disappearance, they could probably go around the world and no one would have noticed. Now this walk out of the city became a daily occurrence for the two.  
>"I wonder what happened to Peter." Antonio, the brunet, commented.<br>The blond, Francis, sneered, "Who cares. It's because of him that we live here, so far away from our beautiful countries." He lamented.  
>Antonio fell quiet. The two had made it out of Pendragon fairly quickly and the only thing left in front of them now was empty desert.<br>Francis sat down on a rock, "I hate this god-forsaken city!" He cried. The lights of the city behind started to turn on as the sun started to fall.  
>"Shall we head back, mi amigo?" Antonio asked his somewhat depressed friend.<br>Francis nodded, "Oui, that's probably for the best." He said as he got up from the rock.  
>The two started back, the city lights were now reaching their full strength, giving the city an almost eerie silhouette. The desert around it started to look darker as the lights got brighter.<br>As the two were nearing the city, they started to hear an extra pair of footsteps. Quick paced, like the person was running. The sound getting louder as the person was getting closer. The two tried to see who it was, but the desert was to dark, nothing could be seen. Until the person was too close, jumping on Antonio, giving him a hug. "Spain, I knew it was you! I'm so glad I found you." The young girl cried happily.  
>"M-Maria?" Antonio gasped, surprised by the appearance of Mexico. "What are you doing here?"<br>She let him out of the hug and grabbed his arm, tugging him in the direction away from Pendragon. "I came here hoping I could find you and I did, now come with me!" She said, continuing to try and pull him to where she wanted.  
>Francis grabbed Maria's shoulder, "Calm down, and, please, tell us what you need." He said, trying to calm the girl down. She nodded, released Antonio's hand, sighed, and sat down on the ground.<br>"We had heard that two countries had been forced to live here, in Pendragon." She started. "After studying a map, I realized one of the two had to be you, Spain. The others said it would be too dangerous to get this close to Britannia because of the chance I would be recognized. But I just had to find you. So I snuck out and walked all the way here." Maria explained. "We're thinking about leaving the continent soon, going to Japan, where there's a strong rebellion going on, but the three of us can't do much on our own. Can you, and France, please come back with me."  
>Before Antonio could respond, Francis turned her toward him. "Who are the people you're with and where are you guys hiding?" He asked, excitement glinting in his blue eyes. Just the thought of getting out and doing something against Britannia was enough to get him up and going.<br>"Well, we are hiding out in the ruins of Las Vegas, it's about a four day walk from here." She started, but was cut off by Antonio, "You walked that far, just to find me?" he questioned.  
>Maria quickly nodded, "Yeah, we really could use the extra help you two could give us."<br>Antonio was about to say more on the subject, but decided not to push the subject. "What about the others you said are with you, who are they."  
>Maria cocked her head in confusion. "I thought it would be obvious, I'm with Alfred and Matthew<p>

XxX-I-Wonder-If-I-Can-Post-This-Before-February-XxX

The night was light up by large studio light lining the street. The accused murder of Prince Clovis, Suzaku Kururugi, was being taken to his trial with an armed escort. Massive amounts of Britannian citizens came to view the event live.  
>"Why would so many people want to see this, the hooded Japanese man questioned.<br>The witch beside him just shrugged, not saying anything in reply.  
>Kiku just sighed, deciding to see what kind of people came. He manly saw angry Britannians, but there someone there that caught his attention.<br>On the opposite side of the road, stood two people he knew, the Italy brothers. He watched them closely, knowing that they worked for China now. Romano was, from what he could see, recording the event, almost like he was waiting for something.  
>Just the thought made Kiku uneasy.<br>Because he was watching his old friend so closely, he didn't notice the escort had arrived, until Romano did a quick turn to view the new vehicle.  
>"You dare desecrate His Highness' transport! Come out of their!" Yelled the man leading the escort, although he sounded angry, it was obvious that this was mostly for show.<br>The tapestry on the vehicle caught fire, quickly revealing a masked man, who called himself Zero.  
>Kiku looked over at Romano, who seemed to be just as surprised as everyone else from this appearance, and when the container that once held C.C was reviled, he nearly dropped his camera. Kiku could see the fear on Romano's face as he grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him out of the area.<br>C.C just smiled, "It's almost time to go," she said quietly to him. "Get ready."  
>Kiku couldn't hear much of the conversation, but whatever was said got Zero closer to the escort. After a few seconds there was an order given to release Kururugi. The soldiers hesitantly obeyed and released him to Zero.<br>C.C grabbed his arm before he had time to react. "Come on. We're leaving." She said, pulling him out of the crowd.  
>After they were almost a block away, the sounds of Nightmares attacking reached their ears.<br>C.C just kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't I <strong>clever<strong>with chapter names. :3**

**I should start out by saying that I am really sorry for the wait.**  
><strong>Also, I AM DISAPPOINTED<strong>

**IN YOU GUYS!** **I forget the "Please Review" and I only get two reviews in, like, 8 months!**

**If anyone is confused to why I chose Las Vegas and/or why its in ruins, here is my reasons.  
>First, on one of the maps shown in the anime, it has Pendragon (the capital) in Arizona, somewhere close to Phoenix. Las Vegas is somewhat close to there.<br>Second, because I have Britannia's take over right after WWII, I don't think there would have been enough time to rebuild all the cities that where destroyed. Mostly only ocean side cities (Plus Pendragon) has been built/rebuilt. Las Vegas, which is in the middle of nowhere, was not a top priority place to rebuild.**

**I will try to have the next chapter come up... soonish.**  
><strong>But, at least you guys know what Japans part is gonna be, or at least you guys should be able to figure it out.<strong>

**I also have a question. Someone asked me to put in parings. They named only yaoi parings. Although I am totally fine with yaoi parings, I just don't think I can write them. So my question is, should I have yaoi parings, straight parings, or no parings?**

**Please, please, please, PLEASE review!**


End file.
